Thinking of You
by MysticWarrior1186
Summary: My first story, basicly Gohan and Videl's thoughts during the course of the World Tournament and Buu Saga. Shows how they began to grow closer and closer. Read, Review and Enjoy
1. Before the Tournament 1

Hey guys MysticWarrior here. This is my first story so go easy on reviews. This is primarily the thoughts Gohan and Videl had during the course of the World Tournament and the Buu Saga from their different POV's.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own DBZ or any of its characters though I wish I did.  
  
So on with "Thinking of You"  
  
Videl's POV  
  
A day before the tournament. I never thought I would say that. It seems like from the time school let out till now was an eternity. Though it wasn't as bad since I spent most of that with Gohan. Gohan, that name is constantly floating around my mind. He is so innocent and naïve and part of me feels bad for blackmailing him into teaching me to fly and to enter the tournament. I knew he had to be good at fighting but I wasn't too sure. I was angry at him. Here he is this kid who is probably better than I am and I did not like it. I was being selfish, I wanted to prove that I was the best given the right opportunity. But as I spent time at his house I somehow began to soften. Maybe it was the peaceful, quiet atmosphere, minus Chichi of course. Maybe it was little Goten, so cute and always smiling. Maybe it was Gohan. He was so nice, taking time out of training to teach me, even if I didn't give him much of a choice. What surprised me most were his looks. He wears such baggy clothing at school I could never tell how strong he was but with his gi on I realized that he was a warrior.  
  
So our training went on and I got better and better, though I was never as good as Gohan or Goten (A.N. no kiddin). Gohan seemed so proud of me. "Wow that's amazing, you've almost got it after 10 days of practice," he said. Ten greatest days of my life. For some reason I was very sad when those ten days were up. I actually went home and cried and I haven't cried since my mom died when I was little. Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of him. He seems so caring, kind, and innocent. Yet when I look into his eyes a see a fierce courage and strength, I also see a great pain; like things have happened to him that no one should be forced to go through. I hope one day he tells me all about his past. I can't believe that I am saying this but, I think I'm falling for the nerdy kid who sits next to Erasa and falling hard. I hope he feels the same way, though with the way I've treated him I doubt it. I wonder what he's thinking about right now. Well.tomorrow, tomorrow is the day I see my one true friend again.  
  
Author: hope you enjoyed, sorry about the length, later chapters should be longer. Next chapter is Gohan so keep an eye out.please review, later guys 


	2. Before the Tourament 2

Hey guys MysticWarrior here. This is my first story so go easy on reviews. This is primarily the thoughts Gohan and Videl had during the course of the World Tournament and the Buu Saga from their different POV's.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own DBZ or any of its characters though I wish I did.  
  
So on with "Thinking of You"  
  
Gohan's POV  
  
One day before we leave for the tournament. I almost thought it wouldn't get here. Finally after seven years I get to see my dad. Seven years he was stuck in other world.all because of me. Damnit had I just killed Cell when I should have, dad wouldn't have to come back, he'd be here already. Gosh, I think I'm actually glad Videl blackmailed me into competing, hehe who would have thought. Videl.Kami I can't get her out of my mind lately. Why can't I figure her out? It's like she is two totally different people. On one hand she can be totally mean, rotten, nasty and I really don't think she likes me much. But on the other hand she can be funny, kind, caring, compassionate, friendly, sweet, sexy.whoa where'd that come from? Wh.why am I having that kinda thought? Videl and I are just friends. Yea yea just friends. Although the way she smiled at me when she finally was able to draw her energy out made my heart do cartwheels. Ah Gohan stop it she doesn't like you like that. She is just a friend, nothing more! Hmm.dinner smells good. I wonder how I'll do tomorrow. I want to say I'll do well but I really haven't trained at all in the past 7 years cause of Mom. And Dad and Vegeta have probably done nothing but train. I am in big trouble. I guess my only consolation is that I am hopefully the only one who can still go Super Sayjin 2. Ugh I just hope I don't get stuck fighting either of them in the first round. I have to last a bit to impress Videl. Ack there I go again. Everything seems to wind up back to her. Kami her eyes, and her smile, and her short black hair.which I still don't know why she got all upset about, I was just trying to help her go farther in the matches. Oh just admit it Gohan you've got a major crush on her. Geez I sound like some of the girls at school, swooning over someone for no reason. Hormones I guess, I dunno. Hey maybe I'll get to fight Hercule in the first round. Then I could shut him and his stupid fan club up. (AN see Gohan isn't completely happy with Hercule taking all the attention) Although knowing Videl she'll get suspicious and try to find out who I really am. That wouldn't be too good. Would she think I was a freak? Would she tell anyone!? Would she.not want to be my friend anymore!? Whoa whoa calm down Gohan. You're overreacting. Breathe, breathe, ok good back to normal. Oh man something really smells good.DINNER!!!!!!! I gotta get there before Goten does. Oh well we leave tomorrow so don't think about it till then, just go enjoy mom's dinner and a good nights rest.dreaming about Videl. I really have to stop that  
  
Author: Thanks everyone for the reviews I know I'll probably get killed on length again this chapter but let me explain. It's hard when there isn't a lot of action going on, because once the action starts I'll be able to throw in some non POV just to explain what's going on. You'll see what I mean when I get to it. Again as always Read, Review and Enjoy. 


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys MysticWarrior here. This is my first story so go easy on reviews. This is primarily the thoughts Gohan and Videl had during the course of the World Tournament and the Buu Saga from their different POV's.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own DBZ or any of its characters though I wish I did.  
  
So on with "Thinking of You"  
  
Authors Note: Im regret to inform you that due to a severe case of writers block I will not continue this story for a while. Don't get me wrong I intend to finish it however I can't think of how I want the next several chapters written. For now im going to begin work on a severely AU Gundam Wing story and I will come back to this story as soon as I get some ideas. Again my deepest apologies and if everyone will just have a little bit of patience I'll get back to this story as soon as I can. 


End file.
